Human umabilical cord blood may be a source of hematopoietic progenitor cells which are capable of being expanded and/or transduced with genes in ex vivo liquid cultures. This study will develop the optimal method for the expansion of CD34+ cord blood cells, and develop the optimal method for gene transfer into cord blood cells.